Just like gravity
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Set during S8. Sam and Dean have the bunker now, their first real home. They even have their own rooms, however, some things never change... Cute!Winchesters NOT Wincest If you enjoy the story please review.


Just like gravity

"Dean, can you stop doing that?" asked Sam, annoyed by Dean's constant tendency to walk all round the bunker.

"What am I doing that annoys you so much? I am not interrupting you with… whatever nerdy thing you are doing right now" said Dean, still not sure about which room he should take as his after his third round.

"Walking through the whole bunker over and over again. It's bothering me. As far as what I am doing, it's called reading, you know? The books without pictures on them? Here's a lot of information that will be useful someday. There are some creatures that I have never read about in Dad's journal!" exclaimed Sam amazed.

"I am not planning on wasting my time doing that Sammy. I have other things to do, much more important things, actually" said Dean with a little grin on his face.

"You are heading out again tonight, aren't you?" questioned Sam, already knowing the answer

"I might. First I have to find a room far away from yours, so you don't bother me when I am having fun with hot chicks" said Dean while smiling at Sam's bitch face.

"Every room is the same, Dean. Why won't you pick one room and stay there? We gotta get everything in place and get out of here to keep hunting. This is not our home Dean"

"It is, Sam. This is the first time that we have had a nice place just for us. There is not nasty smells or broken mattresses. You said few years ago that you wanted your own roof. Here it is!" yelled the elder hunter frustrated.

"I said that when I lost Jess. Besides, we will not be here for long. Bad things always happen when I do have my own ruff" said Sam quietly

"Sam, are you serious? Jess' death was not your fault. Look man, I just want this place to be ours, ok? It will take some time, but you will get use to it" said Dean while rubbing Sam's shoulder

The evening ended, and Dean had finally picked his room. He had placed his guns, clothes and special pictures inside it, making him smile with satisfaction. He finally had his own room! It was not too far away from Sam's, but he actually never intended to do what he said. He had to be near Sammy to make sure that he was protected. How could he do that being too far away?

His stomach protested, making him realize that he hadn't eaten in hours. He had been too busy trying to make his own personal space perfectly organized the way he liked to think about food. That was weird, but exciting at the same time if he thought about it.

Dean walked through the infinite hallways until he found the library section where Sam was still reading those damned books. The kid had an unhealthy obsession with reading. That could not be good for anyone.

"Hey Sammy, wanna eat something?" asked Dean approaching to Sam

"Sure. Who will fetch this time?"

"Dude, we have a kitchen right now. We have food to cook, so we don' have to go outside yet" said Dean excited

"I don't cook, Dean. Even as a kid I hated cooking" said Sam, his eyes meeting Dean's.

"I know that dude. The meals that you prepared to me when I was sick… I'll handle this" affirmed the elder hunter.

Sam watched Dean as he went away, deciding that he needed a rest from reading. He got lost twice, but finally made it to his not-so-personally decorated room. The only things he owned were a couple of books, notebooks and his gun. He didn't need anything else.

"Sam! Dinner's ready!" called Dean from the kitchen

Sam laughed and walked towards the door. Dean had raised him since he was six months old, turning into a mother, a father, and a very protective and bossy big brother. He had heard that call so many times that at some point started shouting "Ok, mom!" to bother him.

"Sammy, come on! Dinner's getting cold here! Get your lazy ass off bed right now. Don't make me go get you!" yelled Dean.

Not losing more time, Sam walked towards the kitchen, where he found his brother waiting for him in silence.

"Where were you? Dinner is already cold by now"

"No it's not. I got lost, again. I hate this place" assured Sam

"You love it, and you know that. Now, eat" commanded Dean, moments later giving the first bite to his hamburger.

The boys ate their hamburgers in silence, enjoying the delicious taste of them. Sam didn't need to say anything for Dean to know it. His little brother loved their first real dinner. He smiled from ear to ear, proud of himself, and when both were done he headed towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?" inquired Sam curious

"To Narnia, Sammy. Wanna come with me?"

"Dean, I thought you were going out tonight"

"Nah, I am too tired. Besides, I don't my little sister Samantha to be alone, you know?" mocked Dean

"You're a jerk" said Sam, throwing him a pen, hitting his head successfully.

"And you're a bitch, which is worse. Night Sam. Don't you dare wake me up, you hear me? Now that we have our own rooms I won't have to deal with your snoring anymore. I think that God finally heard my prayers" said Dean already out of Sam's sight.

"You don't even pray!" shouted Sam, feeling how tired he was as well. He could actually sleep earlier tonight. Being honest, it was hard to sleep away from his brother. He had always shared the same room with him, so now he had to get use to the new lifestyle that came along with the new bunker.

It took him five minutes to find his room, and when he did put his old clothes as a pajama before turning off the light.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but in the middle of night he woke up by someone snoring really loud. At first he thought he was crazy, but when he looked down saw his brother sleeping on the floor with a pillow under his head and a blanket. He smiled and said "Good night big brother" before closing his eyes again.

It felt just like gravity. They always needed each other to feel safe and sound. Destiny had wanted to separate them, but it never could. Sam fell asleep peacefully, and so did Dean. Just like gravity, nothing could separate them from each other's side.

 **The end.-** **Author's Note : Hey guys. I wrote this in a moment of weakness. Something bad happened to me yesterday, so I needed this cute moments between the boys. If you enjoyed it, please leave me a review to let me know.** **Disclaimer : I do not own anything but my imagination. Sam and Dean belong to Kripke, of course.**


End file.
